The present invention pertains to a storage compartment and particularly to one for use in the instrument panel of a vehicle.
With the down sizing of vehicles, glove box storage has become increasingly smaller as the size of the vehicle instrument panel diminishes. In order to accommodate storage of personal items, vehicles may include door pockets, center consoles with storage compartments and, of course, diminished sized glove boxes. Some vehicles provide integral uncovered recesses formed in the top surface of the instrument panel for holding items, however, rapid acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle can dislodge items positioned in such open bins from the instrument panel and can create a safety hazard.